elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Tajemnica Talary, Część 1
Tajemnica Talary, Część 1 – Treść Tajemnica Księżniczki Talary, część I Mera Llykith Był rok 3E 405. Nadeszły obchody tysiąclecia założenia Bretońskiego Królestwa Camlorn. Wszystkie okazałe bulwary, jak i wąskie zaułki ozdobione były złotymi i fioletowymi transparentami - niektóre z nich były gładkie, inne - przyozdobione symbolami heraldycznymi Rodziny Królewskiej lub rozmaitych księstw i księstewek podległych Królowi. Na większych i mniejszych placach przygrywali muzycy, a na rogu każdej ulicy gawiedź zabawiał inny artysta: byli tam redgardzcy zaklinacze węży, khajiiccy akrobaci, a także magicy o prawdziwych mocach, jak i tacy, których efektowne pokazy były równie imponujące, choć oparte na iluzji. Widokiem, który przyciągnął większość męskich obywateli Camlorn, był Pochód Piękności. Tysiąc urodziwych dziewcząt, jaskrawo i prowokująco ubranych, przemierzało w tańcu długą i szeroką główną ulicę miasta, od Świątyni Sethiete do Pałacu Królewskiego. Mężczyźni przepychali się nawzajem i wyciągali szyje, wybierając swoje faworytki. Nie było tajemnicą, że wszystkie dziewczęta były prostytutkami i po Pochodzie i Święcie Kwiatów odbywającym się tego wieczora będą oferowały bardziej intymne kontakty. Gyna przyciągała wiele uwagi swoją wysoką, apetycznie zaokrągloną sylwetką, ledwo zakrywaną paskami jedwabiu i płowymi lokami jej włosów, upstrzonych płatkami kwiatów. Niemal trzydziestoletnia kobieta nie należała do najmłodszych wśród prostytutek, lecz była na pewno jedną z najbardziej pociągających. Jej zachowanie wyraźnie wskazywało, że była przyzwyczajona do lubieżnych spojrzeń, choć daleka była od znudzenia widokiem miasta w jego wspaniałości. W porównaniu z nędznym zakątkiem Daggerfall, który był jej domem, Camlorn u szczytu obchodów wydawał się tak nierzeczywisty. A jednak, co było jeszcze dziwniejsze, wyglądał bardzo znajomo, chociaż nigdy wcześniej tu nie była. Królewska córka Lady Jyllia wyjechała z bram pałacowych i natychmiast przeklęła swojego pecha. Zupełnie zapomniała o Pochodzie Piękności. Ulice były zablokowane w kompletnym bezruchu. Czekanie na przejście Pochodu zajęłoby godziny, a ona obiecała swojej starej opiekunce Ramke, że ją odwiedzi w jej domu w południowej części miasta. Jyllia zastanowiła się przez chwilę, wyobrażając sobie rozkład ulic w mieście, i obmyśliła drogę na skróty omijającą główną ulicę i Pochód. Przez kilka minut napawała się swoim sprytem, klucząc wąskimi, zakręconymi uliczkami, lecz teraz natrafiła na tymczasowe konstrukcje, namioty i teatry ustawione na czas obchodów i musiała zaimprowizować nową drogę. Po bardzo krótkiej chwili zgubiła się w mieście, w którym przeżyła niemal całe swoje życie, bez pięciu lat. Spojrzawszy w zaułek, dostrzegła główna ulicę wypełnioną ludźmi z okazji Pochodu Piękności. Mając nadzieję, że jest to koniec pochodu, i nie chcąc znowu się zgubić, Lady Jyllia skierowała swego konia w stronę świętujących. Nie zauważyła zaklinacza węży na końcu zaułka, a kiedy jego podopieczny zasyczał i rozpostarł swój kaptur, jej koń stanął dęba ze strachu. Kobiety biorące udział w paradzie wstrzymały oddech i cofnęły się na ten widok, lecz Lady Jyllia szybko uspokoiła swego ogiera. Wyglądała na speszoną wywołanym przez siebie przedstawieniem. "Najmocniej przepraszam, moje panie" - powiedziała salutując przy tym na niby. "Nic się nie stało, proszę pani" - powiedziała blondynka w jedwabnym stroju. - "Zaraz zejdziemy pani z drogi". Jyllia wpatrywała się w przechodzący obok niej Pochód. Patrząc na tamtą dziwkę czuła się, jakby spoglądała w lustro. Ten sam wiek, wzrost, takie same włosy i sylwetka - niemal idealnie. Jyllia obejrzała się na nią i wyglądało na to, że tamta pomyślała to samo. I tak właśnie było. Stare wiedźmy, odwiedzające czasem Daggerfall, opowiadały nieraz Gynie o sobowtórach, duchach przyjmujących wygląd swych ofiar i zwiastujących pewną śmierć. Doświadczenie to nie wystraszyło jej jednak; stało się tylko kolejnym dziwnie znajomym elementem obcego miasta. Zanim Pochód dotarł do bram pałacowych, niemal zupełnie zapomniała o tym spotkaniu. Prostytutki wtłoczyły się na dziedziniec i sam Król wyszedł na balkon, by je pozdrowić. U jego boku znajdował się szef jego straży przybocznej, wyglądający na maga bitewnego. Król zaś był przystojnym mężczyzną w średnim wieku; nie było w nim nic nadzwyczajnego, jednak jego widok poruszył Gynę. Może był to sen. Tak, to było to: widziała go jak we snach, górował nad nią tak jak teraz, nachylając się w pocałunku. Nie był to lubieżny pocałunek, jak te, których już kiedyś doświadczała, lecz raczej było w nim nieco czułości i oddania. "Drogie panie, napełniłyście ulice wspaniałej stolicy Camlorn swym pięknem" - zawołał Król, zmuszając chichoczące i poszeptujące zgromadzenie do ciszy. Uśmiechnął się z dumą. Nagle zamarł, wstrząśnięty, gdy jego wzrok napotkał oczy Gyny. Przez chwilę, która wydawała się wiecznością, oboje utkwieni byli w tym spojrzeniu, zanim Jego Wysokość doszedł do siebie i kontynuował swą przemowę. Później, gdy kobiety wracały do swych namiotów, by przebrać się w stroje na wieczór, jedna ze starszych prostytutek zagadnęła Gynę. - " Widziałaś, jak Król na ciebie patrzył? Jeśli wykażesz się sprytem, zostaniesz nową królewską kochanką przed końcem tych obchodów". "Widywałam już wygłodniałe spojrzenia, a to takie nie było" - zaśmiała się Gyna. - "Założę się, że wziął mnie za kogoś innego, na przykład za tę damę, która próbowała stratować nas na swoim koniu. Pewnie jest z nim spokrewniona, a on myślał, że przebrała się za kurtyzanę i dołączyła do Pochodu Piękności. Cóż to byłby za skandal!" Gdy dotarły do namiotów, przywitał je krępy, dobrze ubrany młody mężczyzna z łysym plackiem na głowie i majestatyczną, stanowczą prezencją. Przedstawił się jako Lord Strale, ambasador samego Cesarza, i ich główny patron. To Strale je wynajął, w imieniu Cesarza, jako podarunek dla Króla i królestwa Camlorn. "Pochód Piękności jest tylko wstępem do wieczornego Święta Kwiatów" - powiedział. W odróżnieniu od Króla nie musiał wrzeszczeć, by być słyszanym. Jego głos był głośny i dokładny w swej naturalnej modulacji. - "Spodziewam się, że każda z was sprawi się dobrze i uzasadni znaczny wydatek, jaki poniosłem, by was tu sprowadzić. Teraz pośpieszcie się, musicie być ubrane i na swoich miejscach na Skale Cavilstyr przed zachodem słońca." Ambasador nie miał powodu do niepokoju. Wszystkie panie były profesjonalistkami, specjalistkami w ubieraniu się i rozbieraniu bez użycia czasochłonnych środków wymaganych przez mniej rozwiązłe kobiety. Służący Strale'a Gnorbooth zaoferował swą pomoc, lecz odkrył, że ma niewiele do roboty. Kostiumy kobiet cechowała niesamowita prostota: były to miękkie, wąskie płachty z otworem na głowę. Niepotrzebny był nawet żaden pasek, więc suknie były otwarte po bokach, ukazując nagie ciało. Było więc jeszcze daleko do zachodu słońca, gdy prostytutki przemienione w tancerki znalazły się na Skale Cavilstyr. Był to wielki, szeroki cypel wychodzący w morze, na którym z okazji Święta Kwiatów ułożono wielki krąg z nie zapalonych pochodni i przykrytych koszy. Mimo wczesnej pory na miejscu zebrał się już tłum widzów. Kobiety zebrały się w środku kręgu i czekały, aż nadejdzie czas. Gyna obserwowała rosnący tłum i nie zaskoczył jej widok damy z Pochodu, nadchodzącej ręka w rękę z bardzo niską, siwowłosą staruszką. Stara kobieta była pochłonięta wskazywaniem palcem wysp na morzu. Blondynka wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, niepewną, co powiedzieć. Gyna była przyzwyczajona do radzenia sobie z niespokojnymi klientami i odezwała się pierwsza. "Dobrze znów panią widzieć. Jestem Gyna z Daggerfall." "Cieszę się, że nie żywisz do mnie urazy z powodu konia" - dama zaśmiała się z lekką ulgą. "Jestem Lady Jyllia Raze, córka Króla". "Zawsze wydawało mi się, że córkę króla nazywa się księżniczką" - powiedziała z uśmiechem Gyna. "W Camlorn tylko wtedy, gdy jest ona następczynią tronu. Ulubieńcem ojca jest mój młodszy brat, jego syn z nowej żony" - odpowiedziała Jyllia. Kręciło się jej w głowie. To było szaleństwo, rozmawiać tak ze zwykłą prostytutką i zwierzać się ze spraw rodzinnej polityki. "Przy okazji, muszę zadać ci dziwne pytanie. Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałaś o Księżniczce Talarze?" Gyna zastanawiała się przed chwilę. - "Imię brzmi jakoś znajomo. Czemu miałabym o niej słyszeć?" "Nie wiem. Po prostu pomyślałam, że mogłabyś rozpoznać to imię" - westchnęła Lady Jyllia. - "Czy byłaś już kiedyś w Camlorn?" "Jeśli byłam, to musiało to być, gdy byłam bardzo młoda" - powiedziała Gyna i nagle poczuła, że teraz jej kolej, by się zwierzyć. Poruszyło ją przyjacielskie, otwarte podejście Lady Jyllii. "Szczerze mówiąc, nie pamiętam nic, co działo się w moim dzieciństwie zanim miałam dziewięć, może dziesięć lat. Może byłam tu z rodzicami, kimkolwiek oni byli, gdy byłam małą dziewczynką. Powiem ci, możliwe, że tu byłam. Nie przypominam sobie tego, ale wszystko, co widziałam - miasto, pani, sam Król, wszystko to sprawia wrażenie... jak gdybym tu kiedyś już była, dawno temu". Lady Jyllia wydała z siebie okrzyk i cofnęła się o krok. Chwyciła za rękę starą kobietę, która spoglądała na morze i mruczała do siebie. Staruszka ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na Jylię, a następnie obróciła się w stronę Gyny. Jej wiekowe, na wpół ślepe oczy zaiskrzyły się, rozpoznając Gynę, a staruszka aż chrząknęła ze zdumienia. Gyna także podskoczyła, zdziwiona. O ile Król wydawał się jej postacią z niemal zapomnianego snu, ta kobieta była kimś, kogo znała. Wyraźna, lecz rozmyta, jak opiekuńczy duch. "Przepraszam" - wyjąkała Lady Jyllia. "To jest Ramke, moja opiekunka z dzieciństwa". "To ona!" - zawołała stara kobieta z szaleństwem w oczach. Próbowała biec naprzód z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękami, lecz Jyllia ją powstrzymywała. Gyna poczuła się dziwnie naga i przycisnęła swą szatę do ciała. "Nie, mylisz się" - Lady Jyllia szepnęła staruszce, trzymając ją mocno. - "Księżniczka Talara nie żyje, wiesz przecież. Nie powinnam była cię tu przyprowadzać. Zabiorę cię z powrotem do domu". Odwróciła się z powrotem do Gyny, a w jej oczach zbierały się łzy. - "Cała rodzina królewska Camlorn została zabita ponad dwadzieścia lat temu. Mój ojciec był Księciem Oloine, bratem Króla, więc odziedziczył koronę. Przepraszam, że zawracałam ci głowę. Dobranoc". Gyna wpatrywała się w Lady Jyllię i starą opiekunkę znikające w tłumie, lecz nie miała czasu na przemyślenie tego, co usłyszała. Zachodziło słońce i nadszedł czas Święta Kwiatów. Z mroku wyłoniło się i zapaliło pochodnie dwunastu młodzieńców odzianych jedynie w przepaski na biodrach i maski na twarzach. W chwili, gdy zapłonął ogień, Gyna wraz z resztą tancerek podbiegła do koszy, wyciągając z nich garściami kwiaty i pnącza. Na początku kobiety tańczyły ze sobą rozrzucając płatki kwiatów na wiatr. Następnie, gdy muzyka stała się głośniejsza, dołączył do nich tłum. Był to szalony, lecz piękny chaos. Gyna skakała i opadała na ziemię niczym dzika nimfa leśna. Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, szorstkie ręce chwyciły ją od tyłu i popchnęły. Zanim się zorientowała, zaczęła spadać. W chwili, gdy zdała sobie z tego sprawę, przebyła już ponad połowę drogi ze szczytu klifu mającego ponad sto stóp wysokości na sam dół. Desperackim wymachem rąk chwyciła zbocze klifu. Drapała palcami po kamieniu, poważnie je przy tym kalecząc, lecz udało się jej znaleźć uchwyt i mocno się go trzymała. Przez moment wisiała tak, ciężko dysząc. Później zaczęła krzyczeć. Muzyka i uroczystości na górze były zbyt głośne: nikt jej nie słyszał - ona sama ledwo się słyszała. Na dole fale rozbijały się o skałę. Gdyby spadła, złamałaby się każda kość w jej ciele. Zamknęła oczy i ukazała się jej wizja. Pod nią na dole stał mężczyzna, Król o ogromnej mądrości i niezmiernym współczuciu, i spoglądał w górę z uśmiechem na twarzy. Mała figlarna dziewczynka o złotych włosach, jej kuzynka i najlepsza przyjaciółka, trzymała się skały obok niej. "Tajemnica upadania polega na tym, że trzeba całkowicie rozluźnić ciało. Jeśli będziesz miała szczęście, nic ci się nie stanie" - powiedziała dziewczynka. Gyna przytaknęła, przypominając sobie, kim jest. Osiem lat jej życia wynurzyło się z ciemności. Rozluźniła chwyt i poleciała jak liść w dół, do wody. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki